Random Zelda Interviews!
by Demon Princess of Time
Summary: Do you want to know about different Zelda characters? Do you like humor? Then READ THIS! Join me/Demon and the Four Sword Links as we interview the many Zelda characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to Zelda maniac, I've been inspired to do something called RANDOM ZELDA INTERVIEWS! The Four Sword Links and I will be interviewing all sorts of characters, enemies, and authors! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Blue: LET'S GO ALREADY!**

**Green: Let's DO THIS THING! (Does fist pump)**

**Red: Yay! We're doing interviews!**

**Vio: Cool.**

**Demon: Aaaaanyways, LET'S START!**

**Key: **

**Bolded script= I'm/Demon is speaking**

_This kind of script= One of the Four Sword Links is speaking_

**_This kind of script= The guest is speaking_**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Demon: Hey peoples! Welcome to Random Zelda Interviews!**

_Red: Hiiii!_

**Demon: Where are the others Red? Not that I have a problem with you being here.**

_Red: The Links and I agreed that we'd switch out each interview._

**Demon: -_- Great. I have to work with BLUE without you guys!**

_Red: I know. It stinks. (Pats shoulder)_

**Demon: Aaaaanywayyys, let's welcome our first guest... (Gets card) THE AUTHOR HASENPFEFFER! SHE WRITES HILARIOUS STUFF, AND MUCH MORE!**

_**Hasenpeffer: Hello Demon! Hello Red!**_

_Red: Hi! (Waves)_

**Demon: OwO (My Pikachu Face) Awww! Red why are you so adorable?**

_Red: (Shrugs)_

_**Hasenpfeffer: Can we start now?**_

_Blue: (Toilet flushes in background) Yup. Let's just start so we can FINISH!_

**Demon: BLUE! YOU CAN'T BE HERE UNTIL IT'S YOUR TURN! (Gives Back-Handed Slap of Shame)**

_Blue: OWWWWWWW! OKAY OKAY I'M LEAVING! (Runs out door crying)_

_**Hasenpfeffer: -_-**_

_Red: Heh heh... (Clears throat) Okay, 1st Q: What's your favorite Zelda game?_

**_Hasenpfeffer: Ooooo that's a hard one! Buuut, I'd have to say Twilight Princess._**

**Demon: I like Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword.**

_Red: I like Four Swords!_

**Demon: XD Of COURSE you do Red!**

_Red: (Frowns) 2nd Q: What's your favorite Zelda character besides the main three? (Link, Zelda, Ganondorf)_

**_Hasenpfeffer: ARGH! ANOTHER hard one! Um... I'd have to say... Skull Kid, Fado, Colin, Shad, and Kafei._**

**Demon: Cool! I like Saria, Illia, Malo, and Telma.**

_**Hasenpfeffer: (Nods) Cool... Cool...**_

_Red: (Is scared)_

_Blue: RED! FIGHT ME! I NEED TO CHARGE THE FOUR SWORD BECAUSE I USED ALL OF THE FORCE TO BEAT UP BUSHES!_

**Demon: SERIOUSLY BLUE? THIS IS THE TENTH TIME THAT YOU'VE WASTED THE FORCE ENERGY!**

**_Hasenpfeffer: CAN I HAVE MY NEXT QUESTION NOW? (Is REALLY mad)_**

_Red: O_O (Draws Four Sword and begins to fight Blue)_

**Demon: Ummm... 'Kay. 3rd Q: Who's your favorite Four Sword Link?**

**(Every single Four Sword Link runs in and crowds around Hasenpfeffer)**

_Green: Is it ME?_

_Blue: PICK ME OR YOU'LL DIE!_

_Vio: SPACE PEOPLE! I NEED TO HEAR HER!_

_Red: Is it me? (Does cutest face)_

**Demon: (Is livid) LINKS! YOU GUYS AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE HERE! (Gives all of the Links except Red Back-Handed Slaps of Shame)**

_**Hasenpfeffer: Thanks Demon. I like Vio because he's a lot like me. If you combined Vio and Green, and mixed in some craziness, you have my personality.**_

_Red and Blue: O_O_

_Green and Vio: :D_

_Red: T_T_

_Blue: (Punches wall)_

**Demon: (Does face-palm) Guys, come on! It's JUST a question!**

**_Ghirahim: I'M HERE AND READY TO BE FABULOUS!_**

**Demon: GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN YET!**

_**Hasenpfeffer: I better go... (Leaves)**_

**Demon: Well, that was chapter 1 of Random Zelda Interviews. Leave a review or PM for which Zelda character you want me and... (Reads card) BLUE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_Blue: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE S!_

_The Other Links: (Pats Demon's shoulder and hugs her)_

**A/N: Hey guys! Lemme know what ya'll think! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IM BACK! AND WITH ANOTHER CHAOTIC CHAPTER! BTW I MIIIIIGHT be uploading tons of chapters each day, so watch out for that! Without further ado... LET'S START!**

**...**

**Demon: Hi. (Is mad)**

_Blue: Hey everyone! We're back with a new interview! He's creepy, he's fab-_

**Demon: HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO DO HIS** **INTRO!**

_Blue: Not anymore. Anyways, HE'S CREEPY, HE'S FABULOUS, HE'S-_

**Demon: THE DEMON LORD GHIRAHIM!**

_Blue: YOU STOLE MY LINE!_

**Demon: YOU STOLE MINE!**

_**Ghirahim: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTON! (Blows kisses and waves to the nonexistent crowd)**_

**Demon: Hi Ghirahim. **

_Blue: WHAT THE- HOW WAS SKYWARD SWORD RATED E?!_

**Demon: -_- I don't know. Just SHUT UP and KEEP QUIET!**

_**Ghirahim: ? **_

**Demon: Okayyy... 1st Q: WHY DO YOU LIKE DIAMONDS SO MUCH?!**

_**Ghirahim: Because I'm FAAAAABUUUULOOOOUUS!**_

_Blue: O_O_

**Demon: O_O 'Kayyyy... 2nd Q: WHY DID YOU DO THAT TONGUE THING TO LINK?!**

_**Ghirahim: I wanted to eat his brains. BRAINS ARE YUMMY!**_

_Blue: WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU?! A ZOMBIE?!_

**_Ghirahim: (Does dramatic pose) Yes! I was the most fabulous zombie there ever was! Then, ANOTHER zombie stole my title and I was forced to live under a rock!_**

**Demon: Um... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIFE! (Runs out of the studio)**

_Blue: Pffffffffft. I'm not scared of a stupid zombie._

**_Ghirahim: (Teleports behind Blue and does tongue thing) I want your braaaaiiiin!_**

_Blue: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAIT UP DEMON! (Runs out of studio too)_

**_Ghirahim: But what about my interview?_**

**A/N: Um... No comment 'bout that... Sorry about the h word... REVIEW AND NEXT TIME ME AND (Reads card) VIO WILL BE INTERVIEWING ZELDA MANIAC! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YO YO YO PEPO! That doesn't work for me... ANYWAYS, last time, Blue stole my lines and Ghirahim turned out to be a zombie! This time... well, FIND OUT!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!  
...**

**Demon: Hello again!**

_Vio: (Looks up from Hyrule Historia) Why are we posting so many chapters today?_

**Demon: Because I can! How are you liking the book I'm letting you borrow?**

_Vio: (Begins to nod) It's pretty cool. I'm learning a lot._

**Demon: That's good...**

**(Awkward silence)**

**Demon: (Checks watch) Where is she? She's supposed to be here right now.**

_Vio: (Shrugs)_

**_Maniac: (Runs in panting) Sorry guys! Traffic was bad._**

**Demon: YES FOLKS! THIS IS THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE FANFIC! PLEASE WELCOME... THE FUNNIEST AUTHOR EVER... ZELDA MANIAC!**

_**Maniac: HEY PEOPLES! WHAT UP?**_

_Vio: o_O_

**_Maniac: Hiya Vio! Nice to meet 'cha! (Eats cucco burger)_**

_Vio: Uhhhh... Nice to meet you too. (Continues reading Hyrule Historia)_

**Demon: (Takes away Hyrule Historia and throws it and hits cucco)**

_**Cucco: BUCKAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

**Everyone: O_O**

**Demon: Aaaanyyywayyys... 1st Q: What's your favorite fanfic?**

_**Maniac: Eveyone who I inspired's interviews. THEY MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY :'D *tears of joy***_

_Vio: o_O Um... C-Can I have Hyrule Historia back, Demon?_

**Demon: NOPEITY NOPE! THE CUCCO IS RIPPING IT UP!**

_**Cucco: (Tearing up Hyrule Historia with beak and gives us evil, psycho eye)**_

_Vio: O_O Why did I agree to do this?_

**Demon: 'Cause you did. Anyways, 2nd Q: Why do you love cucco burgers so much?**

_**Cucco: BUUUUUCKKKKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! (Calls other cuccos)**_

_**Cuccos: BUCKAW BUCKAW BUCKAWWWWWW! (Attacks)**_

**Demon: QUICK! RUN! INTO THE INDESTRUCTABLE CUCCO LAIR! (Runs)**

_**After running into the lair...**_

_Vio: O_O I'm scarred for life... (Curls up into a ball and begins to rock back and forth)_

**_Maniac: THAT WAS AWESOME!_**

**Demon: I know right! SKYWARD FIST PUMP! (Does fist pump)**

_**Maniac: (Does fist pump)**_

**Demon: Okay, so why do you love cucco burgers so much?**

_**Maniac: Well, here's the story... IN FLASHBACK MODE!**_

_**FLASHBACK IN HYRULE :D  
Me: *not addicted to cucco burgers* Hey Link, what's that? *points to cucco Burger stand*  
Link: A cucco burger stand. Want one? :3  
Me: Sure :D  
Link: *hands one*  
Me: *nomming on it, waits a second, and eats it all in one bite* I think I can go for 10,000,000 more :D  
Link: -_- what have I done?  
END :D**_

**Demon: COOL! XD**

_**Maniac: I KNOW RIGHT! (Eats cucco burgers)**_

_Vio: GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Bangs on locked door)_

**Demon: The doors wont unlock until the cucoos are gone, and it'll take a while.**

_Vio: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!_

**_?: Because... MWAHAHAHAHAAA!_**

**Demon: OMG IT'S SHADOW LINK! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_**Shadow: O_O Um...**_

_**Maniac: OH MY GAWD! YOU ARE SOOOOO AWESOME! (Eats emergency cucco burger)**_

**Demon: I'M TOTALLY INTERVIEWING YOU NEXT! (Gets out net) :3**

_**Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Gets caught)**_

**A/N: XD I hope this'll entertain a lot of people! XD ANyways, next time, Shadow, by force, will be interviewed! TOODLES! (That don't work for me either... Pooey...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LET'S DO THIS!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Demon: Welcome back everyone!**

_Green: Who are we interviewing today, Demon?_

**Demon: Huh? Where is Vio? I told him to come!**

_Green: He's still scarred from last time with those cuccos and all that._

**Demon: Um... 'Kay.**

_**Shadow: So, are ya'll gonna interview me or what?**_

**Demon: Ugh. HIM. Anyways, this is Shadow if you can't tell.**

_Green: (Growls)_

**_Shadow: (Hisses)_**

**Demon: THIS is why I wanted Vio to come. Anyways, Shadow, 1st question: How do you feel about being paired with Vio as his boyfriend?**

_**Shadow: O_O W-What? People DO that? (Runs to bathroom but sees Tingle in it)**_

_**Tingle: TINGLE TINGLE KOOLOO LIMPAH!**_

_**Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Barfs in front of Demon)**_

**Demon: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GROOOOOOOSSS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

_Green: o_O Um... No comment..._

**Demon: SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU BARF AGAIN SHADOW! (Gives Shadow Back-Handed Slap of Shame)**

_**Shadow: YEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Sits back down and rubs cheek)**_

_Green: Um, 2nd Question: Why do you have those freaky sharp nails?_

**_Shadow: Because they make me look scarier and demon-y._**

**Demon: Demon-y? Is that even a word.**

_**Shadow: YES! IT IS A WORD BECAUSE I SAID IT!**_

**Demon and Green: o_O Whaaaaa...?**

_**Shadow: (Phone rings) Hello? Oh hey Vaati. Uh huh? 'Kay. See you then.**_

**Demon: What was that about?**

_**Shadow: I gotta go. Vaati wants me to torture Zelda again. (Disappears)**_

_Green: Well, at least he's- WAIT! TORTURE ZELDA... AGAIN?! I GOTTA GO! (Runs out)_

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Next up will be TINGLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Demon: Welcome back to Zelda Interviews!**

_Red: Hey! Who are we interviewing? (Totallly innocent look on face)_

**_Tingle: TINGLE TINGLE KOO LOO LIMPAH!_**

**Demon: WHAT THE-(Falls out of chair)**

_**Tingle: Thanks for giving your seat to Tingle! (Plops down on chair and breaks it)**_

_Red: O_O'_

**Demon: Grrrr... (Stands) Yes. We're interviewing Tingle, the fairy freak.**

_**Tingle: We cannot have an interview without TINGLE!**_

**Demon: STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON!**

_Red: WAAAAAAAH! I'M SCARED! D'X_

**Demon: O o O Red! **

_Red: (Runs out of studio crying)_

**Demon: Crud! (Sighs) Okay Tingle, 1st Q: Why do you like maps?**

_**Tingle: MAPS STINK! I LIKE RUNNING!**_

**Demon: o_O But you float around on an air balloon!**

_**Tingle: AND I HATE IT!**_

**Demon: You're starting to creep me out...**

_**Tingle: (Takes off face which turns out to be mask)**_

**Demon: TINGLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

_**Tingle: (Reveals to be Running Man from OOT)**_

**Demon: RUNNING MAN?**

_**Running Man: Yes! I am the one who seeks the heart of a beast!**_

**Demon: WHY THE H*** DID YOU DISGUISE YOURSELF AS A FAT GUY WITH A BALLOON AND DRAWS MAPS?!**

_**Running Man: 'Cause I can.**_

**Demon: DON'T GIVE ME AN ANSWER THAT I WOULD SAY!**

_**Running Man: I GOTTA RUN! (Runs away slowly)**_

**Demon: GET BACK HERE! (Tackles)**

_All four Links: (Run in and see Running Man and Demon fighting to the death)_

_Vio: What do we do?!_

_Blue: I'm betting that the girl with the short brown hair's gonna win!_

_Green: NO! The weird running guy's gonna win!_

_Blue: NO! THE GIRL!_

_Green: RUNNING GUY!_

_Blue: GIRL!_

_Green: RUNNING GUY!_

_Blue: (Starts to fight Green)_

_Red: WAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! D'X_

_Vio: (Gives everyone Back-Handed Slaps of Shame)_

**Demon: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!**

_Vio: FOR FIGHTING OUR GUEST!_

**Everyone: (Fights one another)**

**A/N: Well, that was a violent one... BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Green: Welcome to Random Zelda Interviews!_

_Blue: You might be wondering where Demon is..._

_Red: She's on a goose chase because we wanna distract her because we're gonna interview her!_

_Vio: GUYS! SHE'S COMING! HIDE! (Hides under snack table)_

_Other Links: (Hides in other places)_

**Demon: (Enters) HELLO?! ARE YOU GUYS HERE? I COULDN'T FIND THE PLATINUM CUCCO!**

_Links: SURPRISE!_

**Demon: HUH?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

_Links: WE'RE INTERVIEWING YOU!_

**_Demon: Oh! COOL!_**

_Red: 1st Q: What's your real name?_

**_Demon: Um, Ashlee._**

_Blue: That's pretty cool._

**_Ashlee: Um, thank you?_**

_Blue: (Clears throat nervously) Um, no prob... Anyways, 2nd Q: What was the first fanfic you've ever read on this site?_

**_Ashlee: Oh that's easy! Legend of Zelda Dark Castle by Kenzi333! That was AWESOME!_**

_Blue: I bet it was! (Smiles)_

**_Ashlee: Um, why are you being so nice? Last time, you stole my lines!_**

_Blue: Can't a guy be nice every once in awhile?_

**_Ashlee: o_O_**

_Red: 2nd Q: Do you play anything besides Zelda?_

**_Ashlee: Um, I play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pokémon Black Version 2, Mario Kart, and that's about it. OH! And Animal Crossing New Leaf!_**

_Red: Sweet!_

_Green: 3rd Q: Who's your favorite Zelda character besides one of us?_

**_Ashlee: Red knows from the first chapter. Buuut, my favorite from all of them is Saria._**

_All the Links: Is she nice?_

_**Ashlee: YES! She's Link's best friend in OOT!**_

_Vio: Sheesh Ashlee! You didn't have to yell! Anyways, Final Q: Which is your favorite Zelda manga?_

**_Ashlee: OOOOO! I'm torn between Four Swords and A Link To The Past AND Minish Cap!_**

_Vio: (Whispers) Four Swords! Four Swords!_

**_Ashlee: XD_**

_Vio: XD_

_Blue: So...um..._

**_Link: (Runs in) Hey! Sorry I'm late! I had to help Maniac._**

**_Ashlee: LINK! (Hugs)_**

_Blue: (Runs out)_

**_Ashlee: What was that about?_**

_Other Links: (Shrugs)_

**_Ashlee: Well, next time, Blue and I will be interviewing (Reads card) MIDO! 0_0 Crud..._**

**Everyone except Blue because he left: BYE!**

**Afterwards...**

_Blue: I can't believe I didn't tell her. GAH! WHY AM I SUCH A BABY?! (Kicks tree) But, it won't matter 'cause she has Link..._

**A/N: So now ya'll know more about me! And what did Blue wanna tell me? Find out in the future! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Blue: (Is waiting for Demon)**

_Vio: (Walks in) Hey Blue._

**Blue: Where's Demon? She's late. And why is my text in bold?**

_Vio: (Shows text message on phone)_

**Blue: From Demon: Hey. I'm not coming to Random Zelda Interviews for awhile. I'll be too busy crying my eyes out.**

_Vio: I think Link broke up with her on Zelda maniac's interviews._

**Blue: Awww... That's too bad...**

_Vio: So, we'll be doing Mido's interview today._

**Blue: CAN I DO THE INTRO?! (Gives really bad puppy face)**

_Vio: Um, sure. As long as you NEVER do that face again!_

**Blue: Okay. Ahem... PLEASE WELCOME, THE NUSIANCE, THE MEAN WEIRDO, AND THE EYE OF THE INTOLERABLE OF THE KOKIRI! THE NOT SO GREAT... MIIIIDOOOOO!**

_**Mido: (Walks on stage and waves to the crowd)**_

_**Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SUCK!**_

_**Mido: IT 'TIS I! THE GREAT MIDO! AND I AM HERE TO MAKE THIS CRUDDY FANFIC A MILLION TIMES BETTER!**_

**Blue: (Mutters) More like a million times WORSE...**

_Vio: Okay, 1st Q: Why do you hate Link?_

**_Mido: Because he's trying to STEAL Saria! SHE'S MIIIINEEEEE!_**

**Blue: O_o Um, 2nd Q: Why do you walk like a crazy psycho?**

_**Mido: I do not walk like a crazy psycho! (Does weird walk)**_

**Blue: YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!**

_**Mido: YOU MAD BRO?!**_

**Blue: YEAH I'M MAD! **

_Vio: GUYS STOP!_

**Blue and Mido: (Fighting like wild animals)**

**_Hero of Time: I can handle this. (Takes out hammer and slams ground)_**

**Blue: HUH?!**

_**Mido: WHAT THE HECK LINK?!**_

_**Hero of Time: YOU GUYS WERE FIGHTING MIDO! STOP BEING SO MEAN!**_

_**Mido: HE STARTED IT!**_

_**Hero of Time: AND I'M GONNA FINISH IT! (Fights Mido and Blue)**_

_Vio: (Gets Bomb Arrow from TP Link and fires at the fighting boys)_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**A/N: Well, that was a weird one... Will Demon come back in time to interview Isabelle Author? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Last time, Mido, the Hero of Time, and Blue were fighting until Vio blew them up with a bomb arrow! (Don't worry. They're still alive) Anyways, HERE!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Demon: Hey guys! I'm back!**

_Red: Good thing too! We have a special guest!_

**Demon: SHE WRITES, SHE ROLLS, PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO ISABELLE AUTHOR!**

_**Izzy: It's a pleasure to be here Demon!**_

**Demon: No problem! You deserved an interview by writing Curse of the Deity Mask!**

_Red: Okay, 1st Q: What's your favorite Zelda game?_

**_Izzy: My favorite all time Zelda game...man, so many decisions! But, I have to say I like Skyward Sword the best! If I were able to tell you in order of favorites, next comes Twilight Princess, then Ocarina of Time, and then Wind Waker!_**

**Demon: AWESOMESAUCE! SKYWARD SWORD FOREVER! SKYWARD FIST PUMP! (Does fist pump)**

_**Izzy: (Shrugs and does fist pump)**_

**Demon: Okay, 2nd Q: What's your favorite Zelda song?**

_**Izzy: Favorite Zelda song...what is with the hard questions?! I like so many of them! I'll tell you my favorites as far as style.**_

_**Upbeat: Dragonroost Island.**_  
_**Sweet: Ballad of the Goddess**_  
_**Tragedy: Midna's Lament**_  
_**Evil: Ganondorf's Battle Theme from Twilight Princess**_  
_**Funny: Cucco Chase from Minish Cap**_  
_**Elevator Music: Shop from Ocarina of Time**_

_**Why the last one? Because it's that AWESOME!**_

_Red: Uhhh, okay? (Whispers to Demon) What's an elevator?_

**Demon: It's a magical transporter that takes you to different floors of buildings!**

_Red: Really? COOL!_

**_Izzy: o_O Um..._**

**Demon: Okay, last Q: How much do you like to write stories?**

_**Izzy: I LOOOOOOVVVEE to write stories!**_

**Demon: ME TOO! WE COULD BE SISTERS! **

_Red: I gotta go. Blue wants me to fight him again._

**_Izzy: What?_**

**Demon: (Does facepalm) Blue wastes the force energy on stupid stuff so he asks Red to fight him to regain the energy. He's annoying like that.**

_**Izzy: You poor thing... (Pats shoulder)**_

**Demon: :D BYE PPLS!**

**A/N: Alllrighty! Next time, all of the Four Sword Links and I will be interviewing the parody Links from Four Swords at Camp! BYE! (WATCH THE VIDEO SO YOU'LL KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! (Whoever got the Four Swords at Camp reference, HERE'S A BUNCH OF CUCCO BURGERS!)**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and the Parody Links belong to their creator. (I dunno who...)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Demon: Hey guys! What's up?**

_All of the Links: Aren't we doing the parody version of ourselves?_

**Demon: :l Oh yeah... Derp. (Does derp face)**

_**Parody Vio: Okay guuuuuuuys! Are ya'll ready to be interviewed?**_

_Vio: Uhhhhhh... Why does my voice sound like a girl?_

**_Parody Blue: After I... (Yawns) take a nap..._**

_Blue: WHERE IS THIS GUY'S FIRE?! I NEVER WANNA TAKE A NAP! AND I'M NEVER SLEEPY!_

**_Parody Red: I GOT A FIRE STARTED ON THAT CAR OVER THERE! (Points at flaming truck) BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!_**

**Demon: OH MY GOD THAT'S THE CAMERAMAN'S TRUCK! (Runs to call fire department)**

_Red: I'm scared! D'X_

**_Parody Green: (Says in country accent or whatever accent he uses) Gosh! I wunder wut's goin' on!_**

**_Parody Red: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK!_**

_Green: WHAAAA? WHY THE H*** DO I SOUND LIKE A HILLBILLY OR SOMETHING OR OTHER?!_

**_Parody Vio: Okaaaaaay, ask us some questions! That would be FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABULOOOOOOUUS!_**

_Vio: (Eye twitches) Where's Demon when you need her?_

**Demon: WHEW! Glad THAT got taken care of. Anyways, 1st Q for Parody Red: What's your favorite thing to do at a camp?**

_**Parody Red: I like to BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN STU- SPARTA!**_

**Demon: (Does face palm) Oh great. The Sparta parody is overlapping with this guy.**

_**Parody Red: SPARTA! (Yells in Green's face, knocking his hat off)**_

_Green: What the heck man? Why did you DO that?_

**_Parody Red: They all DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED!_**

**Demon: SHUT THE **** UP! DON'T DO YOUR PARODIES ANYMORE! STAY QUIET OR YOU'LL GET THE BACK-HANDED SLAP OF SHAME!**

_Vio: Ooooooooo... THAT'S REALLY bad._

**Demon: Oh, and I'll put you in Maniac's care. (Points to Maniac with devilish smile and holding a whip)**

_Parody Blue: o_O_

**Demon: Okay, 2nd Q for Parody Blue: What's your favorite pastime besides sleeping?**

_**Parody Blue: Cuddling Mr. Deku as I fall asleep. (Shows Deku doll)**_

_Blue: I am ashamed of him. GO DIE IN A HOLE SLEEPY!_

**Demon: BLUE! (Gives Back-Handed Slap of Shame)**

_Blue: YEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_**Parody Links: O_O'**_

**Demon: Okay, 3rd Q for Parody Vio: What do you like to do?**

_**Parody Vio: I like washing the clothes and making stuff FAAAAAAAAAAABULOOOOUUUUS!**_

**Demon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKE THE GHIRAHIMNESS STOOOOOOOOOOOP! D'X**

_**Justin Butthole (Bieber): (Runs in with a bunch of fangirls) BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHHHHH RIGHT! BA-**_

**Demon: MANIAC! LINKS! GET HIIIIIIIIIIIIM! (Runs at JB with handcuffs and shaver)**

_**Maniac: (Tazes JB and kicks him where the sun don't shine)**_

**Demon: (Puts handcuffs on JB, knocks him unconscious, and shaves his hair off)**

_**Parody Links and Real Links: (Uses Four Swords and fire and fabulousness to OBLITERATE Justin Butthole)**_

_**Fangirls (Including my sis): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE LOOOOOVE YOU JUSTIN BIEBER!**_

**Demon: GO GET SOME LIVES! (Gives every single fangirl Back-Handed Slaps of Shame)**

_**Fangirls: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! (Leaves)**_

**Demon: Whew! They're GONE.**

_**Parody Vio: (Looks at Demon with heart eyes)**_

**Demon: Uhhhhh... O_O'**

_**Hero of Ti**__**me: BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!**_

**Demon: My hero! (Hugs)**

_Blue: T_T_

_**Parody Links: Well, we better go back to camp. BYYYYEEEEE!**_

_**Parody Green: But I didn' get mai intaview.**_

_**Parody Red: You're too stupid to answer a question. (Drags Parody Green away)**_

_All of the Real Links: Good Riddance to S***!_

**Demon and Hero of Time: O_O (Sticks bars of soap in Links' mouths)**

**A/N: YAY! I THINK this was a long chapter! And JB made an appearance! (Smiles evilly) BYE PEEPS! Oh yeah! And I MEANT to spell stuff wrong for Parody Green's lines.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey peeps! Last time, the Parody Links came, Parody Red put the cameraman's truck on fire, Parody Vio fell in love with me, then the Hero of Time rescued me, then we all killed Justin Butthole! YAY! Now THIS TIME... Why don't you find out?**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Demon: (Storms in angrily)**

_Vio: What's the matter Demon?_

**Demon: (Plasters fake smile on face) Oh, nothing! Now, let's welcome our guest, THE GUEST THAT INSULTED ZELDA MANIAC AND NEARLY MADE HER CANCEL HER INTERVIEWS!**

_**Guest: HEY EVERYONE!**_

**Demon: (Eye twitches) Hi. Now, I heard you insulted Maniac?**

_**Guest: SHE DESERVED IT! HER INTERVIEWS MADE MY BRAIN DIE!**_

**Demon: (Clenches fist and twitches even more) Oh r-really?**

_Vio: (Notices Demon) Hey Demon? What's wrong with you?_

**_Guest: -And Zelda maniac should TAKE DOWN HER STORY!_**

**Demon: (Completely looses it) THAT'S IT YOU PIECE OF MOTHERF****** SH**! ZELDA MANIAC DESERVES THE HIGHEST OF PRAISES FOR BEING SO FUNNY! NOW FACE MY WRATH! (Turns into demon form which looks like a cross of Slenderman and Ganon from OOT)**

_**Guest and **Vio: **O_O'**_

_Vio: (Runs away)_

**Demon: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! (Tackles Guest and starts slicing him/her with swords)**

_**Guest: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT HUUUUUURRRRTSS!**_

**Demon: (Says in weird demon voice) YOU DESERVE IT FOR NEARLY MAKING MANIAC TAKE DOWN THE FUNNIEST THING ON FANFICTION! (Starts ripping off Guest's face)**

_All of the Four Sword Links: (Run in) WHAT THE HE** DEMON?!_

**Demon: KILL THE BEAST! KIIILLLL HIIIIIIIM!**

_Blue: This is about to get brutal so... COMMERCIAL!_

**Commercial:**

**_Announcer: Is your lawn overgrown with grass?_**

**_Actor: YES! I NEED HELP AND FAST BEFORE MY LAWN EATS ME ALIVE!_**

**_Announcer: Well, call HERO'S LAWN SERVICE! With high-quality swords, cutting grass is EASY!_**

**Link: HYAAAAH! (Does spin attack and cuts large area of grass)**

**Announcer: Hero's Lawn Service has a complete ARSENAL of selections for cutting your lawn! There's the Four Sword Finish, The Master Cut, the Wind Chopper, and SO MUCH MORE!**

_**Actor: Ever since I called Hero's Lawn Service, I've been able to relax and not stress about my yard! (Sips lemonade) Thanks Hero's Lawn Service!**_

**Link: For these specific people, you get Hero's Lawn Service for FREE the first five times!**

**1. Zelda maniac**

**2. Hasenpfeffer**

**3. Shadow Heroine of Time**

**4. IwuvSoul**

**5. Yoru95**

**_Announcer: So CALL NOW!_**

_Other Announcer: Call 123-456-7890 now for Hero's Lawn Service!_

**End**

**Demon: (Looks at pile of bloody flesh that used to be Guest) THAT'S what you get for insulting Maniac!**

_Four Sword Links: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

**Demon: (Still in demon form and looks into the camera) Listen, if YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INSULTED ZELDA MANIAC AND YOU'RE READING THIS, THEN YOU WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD FANFICS IF THEY HIT YOU IN THE PLACE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER AGAIN OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Rant over. (Turns human again)**

**A/N: I just needed to get my anger out... Oh yeah, and I did that commercial because Link is always cutting down grass and bushes so I was like, "Why not?" SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH SARIA! And I miiiiight need to change the rating... DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME, OUT! (Backflips out the window like a ninja even though I can't do it in real life)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: AAAAND WE'RE BACK! AFTER WHO-KNOWS-HOW-LONG, I FINALLY GOT OFF MY BUTT AND TYPED ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHO CARES ABOUT THE THREE OF LEGEND OR ZELDA REQUESTS?!**

**Fans: WE DO!**

**WELL SUCKS FOR YOU! ANYWAYS, HERE!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Demon: HIYA PEEPS! VIO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BUT SHADOW HEROINE OF TIME MADE HIM GO INSANE AGAIN SO GREEN'S GONNA FILL IN!**

_Green: Wait, are we interviewing Saria?_

**Demon: Yes we are!**

_**Saria: Hello! Are you ready?**_

_Green: O o O (Starts drooling)_

**Demon: EWWWWWW! THAT'S SICK! (Barfs in trash can in a Tingle-free bathroom)**

_**Saria: Huh? What's wrong?**_

_Green: Huh? OH UH NOTHING! (Blushes)_

**Demon: Excuse us for a second. (Drags Green to Tingle-free bathroom)**

_Green: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!_

**Demon: DUDE! FIRST OF ALL, SHE'S THE FREAKING SAGE OF FOREST! SECOND OF ALL, SHE'S GONNA BE A KID FOREVER! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!**

_Green: WHAT?! O_O_

**Demon: You heard me!**

**Demon and Green: (Walk back to seat)**

_**Saria: Is everything alright?**_

_Green: O_O'_

**Demon: Yes it is! Right, Green?**

_Green: O_O'_

**Demon: (Gives Green Back-Handed Slap of Shame)**

_Green: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

**_Saria: O_O Um, I guess I should be going... (Runs away screaming)_**

**Demon: SARIAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GREAT JOB GREEN!**

_Green: WHAT DID I DO?!_

**Demon: YOU SCARED OFF OUR GUEST! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO DO SOME ASK THE AUDIENCE QUESTIONS!**

**1. Am I insane?**

**A. O_O (Rocks in cornrer, scared to death)**

**B. Nope. **

**C. YOU CRAY CRAY GIRL!**

**2. Should I have an obsession with a type of food BESIDES cucco burgers?**

**A. HAVE YOU NO SHAME? CUCCO BURGERS RULE!**

**B. If you want to.**

**C. HOW ABOUT RED POTION OR LON LON MILK?**

**3. Am I funny?**

**A. YES YOU ARE AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!**

**B. You stink at humor. Now go be a good little author and write The Three of Legend so you can type the side-story sequel which will be a crossover with-SLAP!**

**Demon: SHUT UP B! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**

**C. Sure.**

**Demon: D':**

**A/N: YOU MUST ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! (No! I promise I will NEVER do that in my life! I'm NOT like that!) See ya'll next time with a moblin from Ocarina of Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY PEEPS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Demon: WUZZUP PEEPS? (Is chugging Chateau Romani)**

_Blue: Uhhh, Demon? What are you drinking?_

**Demon: I ****_*hic*_**** duh-rinking, deh Chateau ****_*hic* _****Romani! ****_*Hic*_**

_Blue: Uhhhh... okay then... _

**Demon: WEZ WE_*hic*_CUM, _*hic* _DEH MOBWIN FOM OOT! _*hic*_**

**_Moblin: ROAAARRR!_**

_Blue: He says that he's happy to be here._

**Demon: D-Dat's _*hic* _goooood... (Faints from being drunk.)**

_Blue: DEMOOON! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**_Moblin: ROAAAR!_**

_Blue: I KNOW! GREEN SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER TRY IT!_

**_In the hospital..._**

_Blue: Demon? Are you okay?_

**Demon: Yeeeeaaaah... Oh wait, noooooo... I feel awful... Where's my Chateau Romani?**

_Blue: SERIOUSLY? YOU COULD'VE FREAKING DIED! I THREW IT ALL AWAY!_

**Demon: WHAT?! (Turns into demon form)**

_Blue: BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE I GOT YOU LON LON MILK!_

**Demon: Really?**

_Blue: Yeah! T-Try it! (Is peeing in tights from being scared)_

**Demon: (Turns human) Uh dude, you're peeing.**

_Blue: O o O (Runs away)_

**Demon: (Drinks Lon Lon Milk and feels 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times better) YABBA DABBA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I FEEL AWESOME! THIS STUFF ROCKS! I LOVE LON LON MILK! I WANT AN INFINITY MORE BOTTLES!**

_Blue: (Comes back in the hospital room) Oh crud... Not again... On the bright side, she can't get drunk from it!_

**Demon: (Dancing on the table to Don't Stop Believeing) DOOON'T STOP! BELIEEEVEIING! YEEAH YE-AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_Blue: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Other Links: O_o What the heck is Demon doing?_

_Blue: Long story short, she was addicted to Chateau Romani, got drunk, passed out, the moblin and I took her to the hospital, and now she's addicted to Lon Lon Milk._

**Demon: (Does air guitar)**

_**Moblin: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARR! (Starts dancing an creates earthquake)**_

_All of the Links: NOT IN THE HOSPITAL! NOT IN THE HOSPITAL! (Turns off camera)_

**A/N: Well that was random... Okay, next time, with no disruptions, Vio and I will be interviewing... FIIIIII! DA DA DA DAAAA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another good chapter! BYEEEEES!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Demon: Welcome back to more Zelda interviews!**

_Blue: Today we'll be interviewing my LEAST favorite Zelda helper, but apparently is Demon's favorite, FI, OR AKA CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!_

**Demon: BLUE! YOU DON'T MAKE FUN OF FI!**

_**Fi: I calculate that there's a 99% chance that Demon is upset with Blue.**_

_Blue: Ugh._ (_Facepalm_)

**Demon: So, first Q: (Chugs down a bottle of Lon Lon Milk) How did it feel to experience happiness for the first time? (Starts crying from remembering the ending cutscene)**

**_Fi: It felt... as your people would say, nice. Experiencing my first emotion was 100%_** _**fulfilling.**_

_Blue: Um... Good I guess?_

**Demon: 2nd Q: (Chugs down more Lon Lon Milk) Um... OH WOULD YOU PLEASE SING FARORE'S COURAGE?! YOU SING AMAZINGLY EVEN THOUGH PEOPLE SAY YOU SOUND LIKE AUTOTUNE! I'LL EVEN PLAY THE OCARINA IF I MUST!**

_**Fi: I'd be 100% happy too. (Starts singing Farore's Courage)**_

**Demon: (Plays along with the Ocarina of Time) **

_Blue: O o O That's so beautiful... It could make a tough guy like me cry! tater starts falling out of eye) But not THIS TOUGH GUY! GET BACK IN THERE TEAR! tater goes back into eye)_

**_Demon and Fi: (Finish and recieves applause)_**

**_Maniac: (Is sobbing) :'D THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! I COULD CRY FOR A MILLION YEARS!_**

_Fi: There's a 100% chance that I think that we should go on tour together. What do you think, Demon?_

**Demon: THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! YES YES YES YEEES! TICKETS ARE ON SALE NOW! REVIEW TO GET ONE! I'M SO EXCITED TO DO THIS!**

_Blue: O_O What the heck just happened?_

**A/N: Well, after my iPad giving me a hard time with changing the font, I FINALLY FINISHED! YEEEEES! Okay, so Fi and I are really going on tour together so... YAY! We'll be doing a MEDELEY of Zelda songs! BTW You can actually play the goddess songs from Skyward Sword on the ocarina in Ocarina if Time. There's a video of it on YouTube! See you guys later with... NAVI! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEEEEEY! Well, three authors said that I should replace the FS Links, so now my new co-host will be a SURPRISE! Anyways, thanks to my good friend, crazycfm, she said that I should use guest Links as co-hosts every so often! THANK YOU CRAZYCFM! Now, discover who the new co-host will be!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Demon: Hey everyone! Well, I did it. I replaced the original co-hosts. I'll miss them, but this new co-host will add more variety! GIVE IT UP FOR THE HERO OF TIME! **

OOT _Link: Thank you so much for choosing me Demon!_

**Demon: No problem! You are one of my favorite Links! So with intros out of the way, I give you NAVI! (Crickets)**

**_Navi: Hey people! Wait! Demon! You shouldn't be hanging around Link and NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAAAAAAAAAG AND NAGITY NAG!_**

_OOT Link: (Does facepalm) Oh Goddesses. Why her?_

**Demon: :l I honestly don't know.**

**_Navi: AS FOR LINK, YOU NEED TO STOP WEARING TIGHTS AND START WEARING PANTS AND NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG AND NAGITY NAGENSTEIN!_**

_OOT Link: (Whispers to Demon) Nagenstein?_

**Demon: She must be pretty messed up.**

_**Navi: NAGNAGNAGNAGNAG HEY I HEARD THAT! NAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAG!**_

**Demon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP!**

_OOT Link: (Finds can of Anti-Navi or whatever Zelda maniac called it) HEY DEMON! I'LL SAVE YOU! (Sprays Navi)_

**_Navi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT BUUUUURRRRRRNNNNSSS! (Is melting into fairy skeleton)_**

**Demon: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWW! COMMERCIAL! COMMERCIAL!**

**Commercial:**

_**Announcer: Have you ever wanted to slap someone to give them shame?**_

_Actor: YES! THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE!_

**_Announcer: Well sign up for classes that teach you how to do the infamous Back-Handed Slap of Shame! This will automatically give you the power to shame anybody through a slap! For those who review these interviews, all of you will receive these classes for FREE!_**

_Actor: Man! Ever since I learned the Back-Handed Slap of Shame, life has been delightful! (Slaps other actors)_

_Other Actors: I FEEL SO ASHAMED!_

**_Announcer: Call 123-456-7890 to find out more!_**

**End of Commercial**

**Demon: (Stares at revived Navi) O o O UH OH!**

_OOT Link: I RAN OUT OF ANTI-NAVI OR WHATEVER ZELDA MANIAC CALLED IT! WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOMED!_

**Demon: WAIT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! (Gives Navi Super Charged Back-Handed Slap of Shame)**

**_Navi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I FEEL SO ASHAAAAAMED! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! (Flies away)_**

**Demon: Phew! Good riddance to THAT monster!**

_OOT Link: You can say THAT again. By the way, what happened when you told the FS Links that they were being replaced?_

**Demon: (Sighs) Well, I went over to Hyrule, and told them. Blue told me that he used to like me, the now he hates me. Then, he gave me these (Shows bruises and cuts)**

_OOT Link: O o O Oh my gosh! That's terrible! I'm so sorry! (Gives hug)_

**Demon: O/o/O W-Wow...Th-Thank you...**

**A/N: Well, that was a nice non-interview. Anyways, join us next time when we interview...THE GREAT FAIRY! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Anyways, I WAS going to do a flashback, but JUST AS I FINISHED TYPING IT, MY IPAD GETS WONKY AND ALL OF IT DELETED! I WAS SCREAMING FOR 5 MINUTES! Aaaaanyways, I just decided to NOT do a flashback...for now. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, for those that have read Maniac's interview, OOT Link and I are officially together! Thanks Maniac! I owe you!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Demon: Welcome everyone to Random Zelda Interviews!**

_OOT Link: Now, what we've all been waiting for..._

**Demon: THE GREAT FAIRY FROM OOT! (Dramatic music plays)**

_**Great Fairy: HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! (Pops out from fountain)**_

_OOT Link: OH MY GODDESSES! IT BUUUURRRRNS! D'X_

**Demon: O_O U-Uh, 1st Q: Why don't you wear CLOTHES?!**

_**Great Fairy: CLOTHES ARE FOR CHUMPS! BESIDES, I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO WEAR THAT STUFF!**_

_OOT Link: BEAUTIFUL?! MORE LIKE REVOLTING AND INNAPPROPRIATE TO NATURE! YOU'RE A DISGRACE!_

**Demon: Liink! Don't upset her! Here! (Blindfolds OOT Link)**

_OOT Link: Aaaaaah... Muuuch better..._

**_Great Fairy: Uh, why is he blindfolded? Can't he handle my BEAUTY?!_**

**Demon: O_O' Um... He wanted to take a nap and the light was bugging him...?**

_**Great Fairy: OKAY! **_

_**Radio: (Starts playing really catchy tune)**_

_**Great Fairy: I LOVE THIS SONG! (Starts dancing)**_

**Demon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT HURTS! I'M DYING! HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_OOT Link: (Hurriedly unties blindfold, uses sword to rip off sleeve of tunic, then uses sleeve as a blindfold for Demon)_

**Demon: (Blushes) Thanks... Anyways, 2nd Q: What would you do if you could leave your fountain?**

_**Great Fairy: I'd STRUT MY STUUUUUFF! (Starts strutting) UH HUH! OH YEAH! UH HUH!**_

_OOT Link: Thank the goddesses that we're blindfolded..._

**Demon: Okay, I'm out of questions! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR FOUNTAIN BEFORE YOU MAKE SOMEONE DIE!**

_**Great Fairy: Awwwww! (Goes back into fountain)**_

**Demon: (Takes off blindfold) I guess you'll want your sleeve back...**

_OOT Link: Nah. You can keep it. (Hugs because he's too nervous to kiss)_

**Demon: (: Thanks! Now we should hurry and get out of here...**

**A/N: Yeah, OOT Link and I were at the Great Fairy Fountain. Anyways, NEXT TIME, WE'LL BE INTERVIEWING A REDEAD! DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAA!**

**P.S. Should I change the rating of this fanfic?**


End file.
